Matio
by golden phoenix
Summary: this is a new novel sorta thing i thought up! enjoy! plz R/R! thnx
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Redwall, dibbins, Martin….the rest belongs 2 me…if I 4got anything jes tell me thnx

A/N: This is a new series I made up so I hope you guys enjoy! I wouldn't mind some reviews to! Encourages my writing J hehe

Matio: A tale of Redwall- Chapter 1

****

Prologue

A large figure of a wolf stood over two bodies of slain mice. He had the hide of a moonless night, eyes of cloud gray, bearing the name Scarraj the Warlord of the East. Close to paw was a razor sharp cutlass, the handle of birch bark with a silver blade. His small but growing horde entered the now deserted hut. Two of his soldiers, Scarpaw and Snoutjaw tore apart a loaf of still warm honey bread from a cooling shelf. The rest of their fellow vermin broke jars and tore apart boxes in their haste to find loot.

"Er….. Chief," mumbled Scarpaw. "I found somethin', well Snoutjaw found somethin' that might interest you me Lord." He stood in from of the wolf dumbly awaiting order.

" Well don't jes stand there you oaf!" snarled his leader. " Show me!" Scarpaw lead his leader to a large pile of quilts and blankets. With a single swipe of the wolf's paw, he uncovered a mouse babe. He looked at the sleeping babe with disgust. Around the mouse's neck was a silver chain with the tag reading Matio. "Hmm….. He may come to some use, bring him. We're leaving this place.

The horde of vermin followed their leader through the door. Scarpaw looked at the sleeping Matio, wondering why his master decided to keep him, but he knew better then to question Scarraj. He grabbed Matio viciously by his neck fur and flung him into a fishing net. Then he to left the hut.

****

Chapter 1

Abbot Lockleaf closed his recorder's book. Today was raining like it had been for all of the summer he's seen. Personally he didn't mind the rain, after all it flourished life and the abbey provided all the comfort he needed. But Redwall's dibbuns weren't use to indoor life and longed to play outside, even if it meant to go outside and get muddy and soaked. Poor badger mum Ama had her paws full trying to entertain the restless young ones of Redwall whilst trying to control them. Chuckling to himself, Abbot Lockleaf made his way down to the Great Hall, smelling the lunch Friar Shermon was preparing. Squeals and squeaks filled the Father Abbot's ears, he saw Ama trying to stop a bunch of dibbuns from going outside and another bunch from going inside the kitchens. Father Lockleaf smiled and rushed to help his friend. A young harvest mouse named Alashia gave a paw and helped out with the dibbuns.

" Now, shouldn't the bunch of you be good and wait for lunch?" asked Alashia with her sweet song like voice. A choir of dibbuns answered at once each saying their own piece.

" We wanna go outside!" exclaimed a little mouse.

" Burr wel wansh some lonch!" cried a mole. Alashia smiled and chuckled at the little figures. 

" Dearie me, how 'bout you lot come with me and we'll make some cookies for snack," suggested the mousemaid. A cheer rang out and the dibbuns ran into the kitchen, followed by Alashia.

Badger mum Ama smiled at the efficient harvest mouse. Sighing with relief she sat down beside the Abbot's chair. Shortly after, the twin bells rang out for lunch. Creatures from the dormitories, cellars and the Abbey's rooms gathered into the Great Hall. All sat down waiting for lunch as Friar Shermon and his helpers laid down hot and chilled plates of food. Abbot Lockleaf rang a special little bell for the meal, every creature bowed their head in grace.

Food for our body and minds,

Thank you for the food of all kinds,

May the rain stop for a bit,

So the sun will be lit.

There was a polite but eager "amen" and every beast dug into the food. There was onion leek soup and farls of hot wheat bread spread with your choice of preserve. Abbot Lockleaf looked at Ama, her eyes were glazed and unfocused, paws holding a hot slice of bread.

" Ama?" said the Abbot. He shook his friend gently.

" Huh? What?" Ama looked at the Abbot. " Oh Father Abbot! I'm sorry my mind was on something else."

" What is it? It's not like you to dream off during lunchtime? What's wrong old friend?" asked Lockleaf concerned.

" I was visited by Martin and the rest of our great warriors," replied the Badger Mum. " I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that Martin only visits us when we are asleep. But I was visited by him." By now, every creature had ceased eating and turned to listen to Ama. Like the wise badger she was, she told the curious mice to move down the Cavern Hole for her explanation. Eager paws quickly grabbed small platefuls of food and went to the cozy Cavern Hole. Ama and the Abbot sat down in their chairs while creatures of Redwall packed the Cavern Hole to the door.

" I believe the floor is yours now," said Abbot Lockleaf, pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment.

" I was just about to eat my bread when Martin and the warriors entered my thoughts, all rhyming the same verses over and over again."

The one to come at summer's start,

One with a clouded heart,

Wounded for life at mind,

His past he must find,

Lost in the mist of evil and blood,

In the forest of the past's mud,

Give kindness and good,

And aid at any cost,

Or else he will be lost.

The mice of Redwall looked at each other, what did the warriors mean? Alashia raised a paw. The Abbot nodded.

" Friends, I think they mean some beast is coming to Redwall and the first verse explains the time when he arrives," said the mousemaid. Everyone nodded. But what of the other verses in this complicated riddle? 

Stay tuned 4 the next chapter J thanx 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The Redwall Abby and order, Martin

A/N: This is where there are more clues to be unraveled hehe….plz R/R tell me wat u think of this and if I should continue thanxs! J

Matio: Chapter 2-3

Chapter 2

Jawash, sentry on the fortress Tamprea squinted at the vast blue ocean. He spotted a large brown ship with white sails printed with a black-red cutlass.

" Ahoy mates, 'ere comes _Firelak_!" called Jawash. His partner perked up.

" Me senses wonder what loot they brought this time," replied Jawash's partner, Scarburn. The two rats tumbled down the stairs, shoving and pushing to reach the docks first. When they arrived there, a mob of their fellow vermin stood where _Firelak_ had laid her anchor. They squirmed to the front. Suddenly a loud blast from a ferret's horn announced the Chief's arrival, Scarraj the Warlord of the East. The wolf walked on a red carpet that was unrolled by two slaves. Scarraj sat down in his large chair, awaiting the passengers of _Firelak_.

A young mouse with bright eyes walked off the plank onto Tamprea first. He was a strong looking creature carrying a long dagger as his weapon. Others followed him, some of them oar slaves weighed down with the treasure and loot from vermin's travels. Jawash and Scarburn looked at the cases, fighting the urge to grab one and open it; but they didn't dare to. The mouse kneeled at the feet of the Warlord, with him carrying a case beautifully carved out of oak.

" Scarraj, Mightiness of the East, I bring you the fruit of treasure," said the mouse. Scarraj grabbed the box and eagerly opened it. It was a ivory and silver pendent with a picture of the moon and sun. " Hmm…nice piece of loot you got yourself Matio, you may keep it as a gift from Scarraj the Easteren Lord." Matio bowed gratefully. The Captains pressed down their envy, why should a mouse get all the goods? But all of them knew Matio had great natural talent at the art of fighting, some even said he could beat Scarraj!

Matio walked down the long familiar long stone stairs that led to his quarters. After a long meeting with Scarraj about the raid and explaining the treasures, his mind seemed like a white board. He was surprised Scarraj didn't go into a mad rage when he told him that he hadn't gone more inland because the crew was running low on food and such. He opened the door to the place that had been his home since he remembered. Sitting down his bed he fished out a silver tag the hung on his neck, his only clue to his mysterious past. The mist of exhaustion began to set on the young mouse; slowly his eyelids began to fall.

He arrived in a dark hut. Two mice quickly placed a sleeping mouse babe between several quilts. A gleam of silver, it was a nametag, with the name Matio! Matio watched in horror as the door crashed down… Matio sat right up with a gasp, he grasped his surroundings; it had been a dream. What did that nightmare mean? That was he! Matio looked around, sweat dripped down his fur. Trembling with shock, he grasped a glass of water and splashed it on his face. Matio peered into the broken mirror; he had noticed a long time ago that he wasn't like any other creature on Tempura, but the slaves. If he was a mouse, why was he here in the castle, serving the role of Scarrij's right paw?

Chapter 3

All the beasts had retired for the night, all with the exception of Alashia who held the birch parchment with the riddle on it's front. Her small candle flickered. Some beast had entered the room it was the Abbot. He lay down a cup of hot mint tea by Alashia. 

" Come now my child, the night settles upon us," said the kindly Father of Redwall.

" Oh Father, I can't. Some how I feel I must complete this riddle when possible," replied the mousemaid. " From what Ama has told us, it's as if the warriors were pleading us to solve this. It sounds very dire, why else would all the warriors come visit us?"

" Dear child, that I cannot answer you," said the Abbot. With that, he shuffled out of the silent Cavern Hole, leaving Alashia to her work. Sweat began forming on her brow as she racked her brains for answers. What did the warriors mean? Alashia began to nod and she tumbled into sleep.

VVOMM! Alashia woke up with a start. But where was she? She felt a misty cold paw on her shoulder, but oddly didn't feel in danger. Turning around there stood Martin the Warrior. He smiled grimly, his paw pointed into the mist. Suddenly, Alashia felt scared and frightened, horrible screams of terror ripped through the air. A glimpse of a fox or wolf wasn't certain, but the head turned, facing her with bright yellow eyes.

" Martin! What's going on?" cried the mousemaid. Martin shook his head.

" You must help the lost one," commanded Martin the Warrior. " Purify his heart to good….."

Father Abbot awoke to a shriek from Alashia's dormitory. Grabbing a candle, many foot paws including his own shuffled quickly over to Alashia. Ama was already there, comforting Alashia and giving her a cup of mint tea to calm the nerves. Alashia's breaths came in short gasps, as if in fear.

" My child, what is troubling u?" asked Abbot Lockleaf soothingly. Ama shook her head, the mousemaid needed her rest before relating her tale. But Alashia shook her head. Sister Aster handed the Abbot a quill and parchment, he nodded his thanks. " Please Alashia start." Tired and scared, the brave mousemaid told all of her magical journey, from the appearance of Martin the Warrior to the frightening bright yellow eyes. The creatures by her bed gasped with wide-open mouths and wide eyes. Cold sweat dripped from Alashia's brow. Ama ushered the creatures out the room as she went to attend to the mouse.

~

At the breakfast table, the Redwall creatures buzzed about Alashia's dream and what it meant. Ama had put the little messenger to the infirmary where she could sleep and have the infirmary keeper, Brother William keep an eye on her. 

" Oh, Brother William, can I please go to have breakfast now?" asked Alashia. The wearily eyed the bowl of nettle broth by her bedside, wishing there would be some piping warm apple pie instead. The kind brother shook his head. 

" The nettle broth won't kill you," chuckled Brother William as Alashia made a face of distaste. William knew that the nettle broth was one of the most hated remedies in Redwall, he himself wasn't to fond of the broth. Brother William pressed some candied chestnuts into Alashia's paw. " Now eat this to wash away the bitter taste." Then he ambled down to the Great Hall.

A soft knock sounded the quiet infirmary. Alashia expected the Badger Mum or Abbot Lockleaf, but in tumbled the two little dibbuns, bearing a small package wrapped in birch bark (it looked like an elder of Redwall had helped wrap). She identified them as Ranso and Resena the squirrel twins, escorted by the infirmary keeper. The squirrels shuffled over the Alashia's bed and handed over their little gift. Unwrapped, it was a small reed flute.

" Well thank you," said the mousemaid. " Where did you find such a fine piece of work?" 

" Badger Mum found it in tha Cavern Hole," replied Ranso. " It was locked up somewhere." 

" I think I know what this is my friends," said Alashia, smiling. " My grandsire told in details about the warrior Martin and his companion Gonff the Prince of Mousetheives. I am a descendent of Gonff's line and this is the very reed flute he played. It has long been hidden until now. Thank you Resena and Ranso for this historical treasure." The twins shuffled their foot paws modestly. Alashia smiled at the two little squirrels and raised the flute to her lips. Sweet notes like her beautiful voice poured out from the instrument. It was a quick ditty called " When I'm Playing my Flsute". Resena and her brother stamped their foot paws around until Alashia ended the song. Brother William had been watching from his herb shelf.

" I think its time for you dibbuns to run along into the sunshine," said Brother William. " Alashia will be done for lunch as long as she gets enough rest." The two squirrels looked at eachother for a split second and jumped out of the infirmary with a quick good bye. Alashia giggled and snuggled deeper into her soft covers, her mind still focused on the mysterious message sent from Martin.


End file.
